Give me all love, My Queen
by Aihara Minam Uchiha
Summary: Ichigo & Rukia saling bersaing satu sama lain tanpa memikirkan gendernya yang berbeda, juga dijuluki Tuan dan Ratu di sekolah itu karena kepopuleran dan kepintarannya. Tapi kalau urusan cinta bagaimana ? #Spesial buat Ichiruki Days..xDD


**Special for Ichiruki Days~~ Wulan membuat oneshot khusus Ichigo dan Rukia, agak susah mencari ide yang pas..#. baca-baca komik nggak jelas alurnya akhirnya *Muncul lampu Ijo* dapet ide yang mungkin cocok untuk hari yang spesial.**

**Ngebacot terus nih Wulan ya, harap maklum banyak tugas yang belum dikelarin malahan ngetik fic #Hadeeh ,. **

**Langsung aja ya !**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo Sensei, kalau punyaku sihh udah kubuat Ichiruki banget #Plakk**

**Author : Aihara Minam Uchiha (Wulanz)**

**Rated : T +**

**Genre : Romance**** and Friendship**

**Warning : Banyak Typo, Agak OOC.. ,**

**Pairing : Just For Ichigo dan Rukia.**** juga bantuan Kaien Shiba, Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Abarai Renji**

**Summary : Mereka saling bersaing satu sama lain tanpa memikirkan gendernya yang berbeda, juga dijuluki Tuan dan Ratu di sekolah itu karena kepopuleran dan kepintarannya. Tapi kalau urusan cinta bagaimana ? **

**~~~~Aihara Minam Uchiha ~~~~~**

GUBRAKK..

.

.

"Tidakkk…" keluh gadis berambut hitam legam keunguan panik melihat jam di tangan kecilnya menunjukkan jam 10.00 WIB. Diapun beranjak dari kursi perpustakaan tempatnya menghabiskan waktu istirahat tanpa memperdulikan sinar matahari yang masuk dalam jendela sekolahnya menyengat tubuhnya, dengan perawakan mungil bermatakan violet yang dapat membius mata lelaki memandangnya.

Sial, dalam pikiran dia selalu menghujam kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dia dijuluki Ratu populer karena kekayaan yang dimilikinya mendapat posisi tinggi di depan mata teman-temannya, walaupun dia dijuluki tersebut dia bersikap seperti biasa anggap saja tidak ada.

Menuju kelas 2.1, ia merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di tempat duduknya tepat di samping jendela sehingga dapat melihat pemandangan luar.

Huaam.. suara berat dari lelaki di sampingnya membuat terkejut dari seorang ratu popular bernama..

"Suara sepatumu bikin gue bangun nihh, Rukia !" Gumam lelaki berpenampilan murid terpintar di kelasnya itu mendekat tepat dihadapan gadis yang telah membangunkannya.

Gadis itu mencoba menjauh dari lelaki yang mendekatnya tiba-tiba, "Pergi dari mukaku, Ichigo !" menimbulkan seringai aneh dari lelaki yang dipanggil Ichigo oleh gadis yang bernama Rukia.

Rukia berjalan mundur langkah demi langkah dan juga Ichigo berusaha mendekat..mendekat dengan liciknya timbul dari mukanya "Ap-Apa yang aneh, Ichigo !" Ucap Rukia gelagapan merasa terpojok di dinding kelas, sepi dan hening menyelimuti keberadaan mereka berdua..Ya mereka berdua di kelas tersebut karena teman-temannya sudah pulang duluan karena guru rapat tahunan.

Ichigo berhasil memojokkan sang gadis yang telah membangunkan dari tidur lelapnya, menghimpit tubuh mungil gadis itu hingga nafas terdengar menggelitik di muka mereka masing-masing. Timbul semburat tipis gadis itu menatap mata hazel sang lelaki yang menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Kau mau apa, Ichigo ! Aku kan sudah bilang kau harus bisa berlutut di hadapanku , dan.**Aku** tak mau kalah darimu..dan ak-" Ucap Rukia terpotong dan matanya membulat karena mulutnya sudah terkatup dengan hisapan mulut Ichigo dengan ganasnya.

Hemmph..Hempph.. desahan Rukia membuat nyanyian di telinga Ichigo, mencoba menahan posisinya. Dia memegang erat tangan Rukia yang mencoba berontak dan tubuhnya menghimpit lebih kuat, lama kelamaan Ichigo memaksa Rukia membuka mulutnya.

Dalam hati Rukia mencoba berontak dari lelaki yang merebut ciuman sekian berapa kalinya, kalah tenaga gadis itu tak bisa menahan gejolak dalam tubuhnya yang menginginkannya harus membuka mulutnya. Terpaksa ia membuka mulutnya dan Ichigo menghisap sari madu dari Rukia.

Hosh..Hosh, ciuman ganas dari Ichigo berhasil membuat wajah Rukia memerah hebatnya " Kau begitu manis kalau mukamu seperti itu, Rukia " Ucapan itu mengingatkan 4 hari yang lalu diantara mereka.

_Flashback four days ago.._

_Gadis bernama Rukia bermarga bangsawan Kuchiki itu memiliki kepopuleran yang tak dapat menandingi gadis di seantero sekolahnya, dia pindah dari kota Soul Society ke Karakura karena kakak angkatnya pindah tugas ke Karakura. _

_Tepat di sekolah bernama Karakura High School, sang gadis itu menunjukkan kepopulerannya dan berkata "Laki-laki harus berlutut padaku.." tanpa sengaja Rukia berhadapan lelaki berperawakan tinggi, berambut orange, juga bermata hazel dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya itu membius mata violet milik gadis itu._

_Lelaki itu menimbulkan seringai licik dengan mendekat__kan__ wajahnya tepat dihadapan gadis bermata violet itu. "Ucapanmu itu menarik juga, apa kau bisa membuatku berlutut dihadapanmu.." __N__afas dingin terdengar geli di muka Rukia._

"_Pasti bisa..Aku akan membuat kau berlutut dihadapanku !" __S__ang gadis itu menunjukkan telunjuknya seolah dia menantang lelaki di depannya itu. Lelaki itu memberitahu "Aku Kurosaki Ichigo menerima tantangmu,nona."_

_Gadis itu berdecak kesal menjauh dari lelaki yang membuat kesal saat baru masuk sekolahnya, lelaki itu tersenyum dan bergumam "Kau akan yang berlutut padaku, nona"._

_Mereka __tak menyadari__ sekelas __dengan __tempat duduknya bersebelahan sehingga dapat mencuri pandang__ satu sama lain__, tidak bagi gadis itu berusaha serius memperhatikan Ochi-sensei menjelaskan materinya. Sang gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia mencoba __sepintas __melihat lelaki yang menganggunya tadi pagi terlihat tertidur pulas "Cih, apa dia nggak tahu guru menjelaskann sihh !"._

_Ochi sensei memberi pertanyaan matematika yang sulit kepada Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo, akan tetapi lelaki itu tak berkutik bangun untuk menjawab pertanyaan di papan tulis. Rukia menjaga gengsi melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Ochi-sensei tapi Greep.._

_Tangan Rukia terhenti karena sudah ditahan erat oleh Kurosaki Ichigo yang sudah bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. "__Heii, __Apa yang kau lakukan !" __S__ang gadis mencoba paksa melepas tangannya tetapi kalah kuat dengan tangan kekarnya Ichigo. Teman-temannya melihat aneh dengan sikap Ichigo yang cuek, dingin terhadap wanita sekarang membuat heboh di kelasnya._

"_Ichigo, kau gila ya !" __U__cap dari Rukia tak digubris oleh Ichigo menghela napas panjang dan membisikkan sesuatu "Katanya mau membuatku berlutut dihadapanmu, coba jawab pertanyaan ini Ratu Rukia.." lelaki itu menggoda gadis berperawakan pendek *Digampar Rukia* berambut hitam legam. _

_Dengan gesitnya, mereka berdua menyelesaikan dengan cepat dan benar hingga temannya berdecak kagum terhadap mereka. Sang gadis itu menggumam "Ternyata aku merasa tersaingi oleh dia.." _

_Ichigo menatap sang gadis bermata violet itu dengan senyuman yang tak dapat dilihat olehnya, "Apa lo lihat-lihat, Jerukk.." Perkataan itu menghujam tatapan Ichigo menjadi tatapan mengerikan tepat di mata violet Rukia._

_Awass kau nantii, Midget ! Ucapan Ichigo membuat ciut sang gadis itu tiba-tiba melempar spidol tepat di muka Ichigo __Tuan__pintar __di kelasnya Eh? Di sekolahnya tersebut. Lelaki itu menggumam dalam hati "Aku mulai suka dengan gadis ini"_

_Esoknya~~_

_R__u__kia membuat perhitungan dengan Ichigo untuk membuktikan siapa yang popul__e__r di sekolahnya dan berlutut dengan pemenangnya. Sang gadis itu mengadakan lomba melewati papan diatas air kolam renang , siapa yang cepat dia pemenangnya. Ichigo memakai celana olahraganya dengan dada bidangnya dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan tubuh atletis miliknya._

_Sedangkan Rukia memakai kaos ungu dengan celana olahraganya dengan rambut dibiarkan terurai sehingga harum rambut miliknya dapat terhisap oleh fans gadis tersebut. One..two Three perlombaan dimulai, awalnya mereka seimbang akan tetapi Rukia kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga dia jatuh e kolam renang yang dalam._

_Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya melihat Rukia terjatuh di kolam renang itu, beberapa menit sang gadis itu tak muncul dari kolam itu. Segera Ichigo masuk dalam kolam dalam keadaan panik terlihat di raut wajahnya yang tampan itu__._

_S__sedangkan Rukia tak menampilkan kesadarannya mendapat pertolongan pernafasan dari Ichigo, maksudnya seperti ciuman walau hanya pertolongan semata. Di ruang UKS Rukia bangun dari tidur lelapnya dan melihat teman-temannya panik dengannya._

"_Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa"_

"_Kuchiki-san, badanmu sehat kan"_

_Rukia memegang bibirnya dan merasakan sentuhan bibir hangat, tapi itu siapa ? pertanyaan bingung itu membuat dia berhalusinasi bahwa dia mendapat pertolongan pertama-_

"_Hebat ya ! Ichigo-san menolong Rukia. Apalagi dengan pertolongan pernafasannya.."_

_Jlebb, apaaa ! Ja-jadi si Orange itu yang menolongku, tidak-tidak.. Gumaman tak jelas dari Rukia terdengar oleh lelaki yang masuk ke ruangan UKS beberapa detik yang lalu mendekat ke gadis itu dan duduk di kursi tepat di depan Rukia, teman-temannya menjauh masuk ke kelas mereka._

"_Kau tak percaya ya, kalau aku yang memberi pertolongan nafas untukmu ! Ternyata manis juga wajahmu itu mendengarnya.." Gadis itu tergagap tak karuan berhadapan langsung dengan lelaki yang bermata amber itu hingga menimbulkan semburat tipis di muka gadis itu._

_Manis menurutmu, Ichigo ! Gadis itu mendorong paksa tubuh Ichigo dan mencoba kabur dari ruang UKS tempat mereka terdiam hening tak bersuara. Greep, tangan mungil Rukia ditahan oleh kekarnya tangan milik Ichigo dan mendorong gadis itu dipelukannya._

_Erat tanpa berkutik apapun dari sang lelaki itu melepas pelukannya yang tidak menginginkan gadis ini menjauh darinya. "Heii, Ichigo ! Kamu apa-apaan sihh..dengar ya aku tak terbius dari tingkahmu, Tuan Kurosaki.." Sang lelaki tetap pada posisinya dan menatap mata violet gadis itu dan merasakan harum citrus dari rambut milik Rukia._

"_Sudahlah Ichi, aku tak bisa bernafas..ak-ak-" Ucapan Rukia terlebih dulu terpotong oleh ciuman manis dari lelaki itu. Ichigo menikmati ciuman itu dengan menekan sudut bibir Rukia menginginkan sang gadis itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya._

_Hemphh..hempph, mereka menikmati ciuman manis itu dengan menutup matanya menghayalkan sensasi manis dari aksi sang ratu kepopuleran itu juga sang lelaki Kurosaki Ichigo. Beberapa menit kemudian Ichigo melepas ciumannya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal "__Jeruk bodooh__ ! kau bisa membuatku mati habis__ oksigen tahuu" __Gadis itu berdecak kesal dan menjauh dari hadapan lelaki yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya._

_Sang lelaki itu bergumam hingga suara itu terdengar di telinga Rukia "Kau begitu manis kalau mukamu seperti itu__, Rukia"_

_Ichigo tidak masuk sekolah akibat berenang kemarin, Ya ! dia __memaksakan diri untuk menanggapi tantangan Rukia walau dia kurang sehat__. Rukia saat itu mendengar dari temannya bahwa Ichigo sakit maka ia menjenguk ke apartemennya._

_Dia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya jika berhadapan dengan lelaki yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Dan tiba-tiba tangan kekar mengagetkan gadis itu hingga membalikkan tubuhnya kepelukan.._

"_Wah, asyik donk dapat pelukan dari ratu populer, Rukia !" gadis yang bernama Rukia itu terkejut dengan posisinya berpelukan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Muka Rukia memucat seketika dan.._

_Brukk.._

_Rukia pingsan dipelukkan Ichigo "Cih, seharusnya aku yang sakit malahan dia yang pingsan.. !" Ichigo membawa gadis itu dengan gendongan ala bridal stylenya ke tempat tidurnya. Dia merasakan nafas gadis itu menggodanya untuk mendekat tepat dihadapanny__a._

"_Dasar, kenapa ya aku harus menyukai gadis nyebelin sepertimu ! Tapi, aku suka dengan gadis pemberani sepertimu..sepertinya aku tak benci padamu tapi..suka denganmu" Ichigo menutup jarak diantara mereka dengan sentuhan bibirnya._

_End Of Flasback Four Days Agoo.._

Hn? Hanya terucap dari Rukia dengan nafas tersenggal-senggalnya menarik nafas panjang dalam-dalam, Fuuh, hening suasana dari kelas yang menjadi saksi bisu mereka melakukan ciuman panas, lelaki itu menggodanya dengan ucapan "Kau atau aku yang kalah, nona ! Ku buat kau mengakui perasaanmu, Rukia.."

Ha', apa nggak salah dia akan membuatku berlutut padanya. Tidak..tidak.. Rukia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di lantai "Ak-aku ratu populer, aku tak akan takluk pada lelaki itu !"

~~~Keesokkan darinya~~

Di sekolah, Rukia seperti biasa dengan keanggunan dan kepintarannya tak menggubris hal yang terjadi diantara dia dan Ichigo seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi pada mereka. Hingga para gadis fans dari Ichigo mengerubunginya dan membuat muka Rukia tersenyum kecut terlihat sejenak oleh Ichigo dengan senyum liciknya "Hha, ternyata kau cemburu Rukia !"

Brakk.. Meja Rukia terhempas kuat hingga terjatuh ke lantai membuat memperhatikannya "Hei..hei Rukia , bukannya kau tak punya perasaan denganku ! Kenapa kau marah.." Tak menggubris perkataan Ichigo, sang gadis itu mendorong fans dari lelaki itu menjauh dari muka baik Ichigo maupun Rukia.

"Atau jangan jangan hanya dalam beberapa hari kau mulai menyukaiku, Rukia"

"Kau pernah bilang kalau.."

"Perkataan ku ganti kalau kau sadar akan perasaanmu, aku akan berlutut di depanmu..seluruh sekolah ini bahkan seluruh seantero kota ini ! Kau paham kan.."

Perkataan itu semakin membuat Rukia bingung kalau menjawab iya maka dia telah menaklukan lelaki didepannya tapi jika tidak..

"Jangan kau kira aku bisa kalah denganmu, Tuan Kurosaki Ichigo !" Ucap Rukia

"Hmm, menurutmu kalau kuperlakukan seperti ini ! Apakah kau akan menyadarinya ?" Ichigo mendekati gadis lain selain dirinya hingga Rukia melempar buku ke muka Kurosaki Ichigo. Aww, ringis kesakitan yang diterima oleh lelaki itu tapi dia bukan marah tapi tersenyum.

"Itu aku sudah menyadari kalau kau cemburu.." Ichigo mengambil buku yang di lempar Rukia kemudian meletakkan buku itu ketangan gadis yang melemparnya tadi.

"Aku bu-bukan cemburu, Tuan Kurosaki ! Ta-tapi.." Seringai licik dari bibir Ichigo membuat Rukia kegagapan tak berkutik. "Akan kubuat kau menyadari nya.." Ucapnya mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia. Kesal tak terkira, pagi-pagi sudah dibikin suasana jadi runyam baginya gertakan gigi terdengar dari sang gadis itu.

Ampuun, saya dibikin tak berkutik lagi dengannya decak kesal dari gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Drrt..Drtt..

Telepon milik Rukia bergetar di kanton sakunya, dia pun mengambil dan melihat di layar handphonenya. "085786756893..nomor siapa ini ?" karena sang gadis ini penasaran kemudia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Maaf nih siapa ya ?"

"Masa nggak tahu sih.."

"Nggak, jangan bikin penasaran.." suara gadis itu terdengar jelas sampai seseorang masuk ke kelas 2.1, dia berperawakan tinggi , berambut mirip Kurosaki Ichigo tetapi warnanya hitam kebiruan hingga yang melihatnya para wanita pingsan terbius olehnya.

Sang lelaki itu mendekat gadis yang berperawakan mungil itu masih sibuk dengan handphone berkutat ditelinganya, Ichigo melihat tatapan dari lelaki itu berdecak kesal dan menghajar muka lelaki perlahan mendekat diantara mereka.

"Hai, Kuchiki Rukia !" Ucap lelaki itu memberi tatapan menggoda di mata violet gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ka-Kaienn, kenapa ke sini sih !" Ucap gadis itu kelagapan. Bagaimana tidak sekilas Rukia menatap mata Ichigo terlihat aura mengerikan yang ingin membunuh *evil smile*, "Aduuh, bagaimana ini ?" Rukia ketakutan sesuatu buruk akan terjadi.

"Kok nggak boleh, kan aku pacarmu..Rukia" Ucapan Kaien bagaikan lecutan listrik untuk Ichigo yang mendengarnya langsung menahan badan Kaien untuk menjauh dari gadis bermata violet tersebut.

"Menjauh darinya, Tuan." Kaien hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah sangar khas dari Kurosaki Ichigo berada didepannya. "Anda siapa, berani menahan bertemu pacar saya ?" Tanpa ba-bi-bu Ichigo langsung mendorong tubuh Kaien hingga terjatuh menabrak kursi dibelakangnya.

Bercak darah mengalir dari mulut Kaien itu tak membuat Rukia melangkah satu jarak mendekat kea rah Kaien malahan terdiam tanpa ekspresi. "Ma-maaf Kaien, aku tidak menyukai kau.."

Mendengar ucapan dari gadis tersebut, Kaien dengan secepat kilat membawa Rukia ke luar dari kelas itu. "Brengsekk, kau ! Membawa gadis pujaanku larii" Geram Ichigo juga menyusul Kaien menuju…

Di atap sekolah..

Brakk, bunyi keras pintu atap sekolah hingga gema dari pintu itu terdengar jelas. Kaien mendorong Rukia terpojok di dinding tanpa sedikitpun celah gadis itu lepas dari penjara yang dibuat oleh lelaki yang mendorongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kaien ! Aku tidak menyukaimu…." Ucap Rukia menekan suara kerasnya di depan Kaien. Gadis itu membuang muka tak sedikitpun menatap mata lelaki itu, perasaannya mengguncang hebat bagaimana ia keluar dari lelaki itu dan menjerit dalam hati.. "Ichigo..Tolong akuu !"

Kaien mendekat..mendekat hingga tinggal beberapa senti di wajah gadis itu hingga menyentuh hidung mereka berdua. "Aku sudah bi-bilang, **aku tidak suka padamu..**" tanpa ba-bi bu Kaien mencoba mendekat bibirnya ke bibir Rukia tapii…

Brukk, sang lelaki Kurosaki Ichigo berhasil menghentikan aksi Kaien yang ingin menyentuh gadis pujaan tersebut, lelaki itu langsung memeluknya yang ketakutan terlihat dari wajah khas milik Rukia. "Ichigo, tolong akuu.." Ucap pelan dari gadis itu, Ichigo hanya menjawab "Baiklah nona Rukia.."

"Cih, dasar ! Seenaknya saja menghancurkan suasana romantis kami, dasar keparat" Ucap Kaien yang keluar dari mulutnya sambil mengelap bercak darah.

"Siapa yang keparat, Tuan ! Jangan sekali-kali menyentuh gadis ini.." Ancam Ichigo menatap tajam Kaien. Hembusan angin mengelitik atap sekolah dengan panas tak menyuruh angin untuk mendinginkan suasana diantara Ichigo,Rukia dan Kaien berdiri di atas lantai atap sekolah tersebut.

"Ru-Rukia, siapa yang kau pilih aku atau dia" dengan menunjuk wajah Ichigo membuat sang gadis bingung memilih siapa yang akan menjadi pacarnya, hatinya masih bimbang tapi dia telah memantapkan hatinya siapa yang akan dipilihnya.

"Baiklah, ak-aku akan memilih dia.." Ucap gadis itu menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Kurosaki Ichigo, yang telah ditunjuknya itu terperangah tak percaya kalau gadis selama ini bersikeras tak mau mengakui perasaannya dan sekarang dia mengakui kalau dia memilihnya.

"Kau memilih dia, Rukia !" Ucap kaget dari Kaien.

Rukia hanya tersenyum menandakan kalau dia memilih Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi sandaran hatinya, Ichigo dalam gumamannya "Akhirnya kau mengakui perasaanmu, my queen"

Sang lelaki yang ditolaknya itu mendengus kesal karena telah dicampakkan oleh gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia. "Fufufu, ternyata rencana ku berjalan lancar.." Ichigo dan Rukia mendengarnya agak shock ! Rencana..maksudnya apa ?

"Kalian memang pasangan yang aneh ya ! Susah nyatuin nya.." Seringai licik keluar dari Kaien.

"Hei, maksudmu apa ?" Tanya Ichigo tampak kebingungan.

"Gini ceritanya.."

_Flashback _

_Kaien POV_

_ nggak ada kegiatan.. nggak seru banget nih ! bagaimana keadaan Rukia ya, apakah masih jutek kayak dulu. Kalau ada yang bisa naklukin hatinya saya berikan applause untuknya tapi, apa ada ya yang bisa naklukin dia.._

_Drrt..Drtt, Handphone ku berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk dalam SIM ku, kemudian aku membaca pesan itu_

_From : Renji_

_Kaien, aku dapat berita bagus tentang Rukia ! Dia itu berantem dengan Ichigo padahal saya lihat-lihat mereka saling suka.. malahan mereka saling bersaing Hhe. Gimana kau pura-pura jadi pacarnya Rukia biar seruu tuh :P_

_Gilla, temanku satu ini rencananya benar-benar menjadikan saya korban. Tapi sepertinya seruu juga untuk ngisi waktu luang..Hha._

_End Of Flashback_

"Itu ceritanya.." Cerita panjang lebar dari Kaien membuat Rukia ingin menghajar muka Renji karena berhasil ngerjain dirinya hingga memaksanya untuk mengakui perasaan ke Ichigo.

"Tapi kalian sudah resmi pacaran kann.." Ucap Kaien memojokkan dua insan tersebut membuat muka mereka memerah panas seperti tomat masak.

"An-ano, aku hanya pacaran saja ! tapi aku tak berlutut pada dia.." Ucap Rukia menaikan bibirnya dan mengacuhkan wajah Ichigo. Lelaki yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu mencubit wajah Rukia dengan keras "Siapa bilang kalau kau yang berlutut, kan aku yang berlutut dihadapanmu nona.."

Bingung ? itu yang ada dalam pikiran Kaien, memang baru kali ini menemukan pasangan yang sifat egonya tinggi tapi saling suka. "Sudah ya, aku mau nemuin Kepsek..Janne~~" Ucap Kaien kemudian menjauh langkahnya dari dua insan terpaku di atap sekolah.

Awww, sakit bodohh ! perkataan itu yang keluar dari mulut Kuchiki Rukia langsung menjitak kepala orange milik Kurosaki Ichigo. "Ckiit, Midgeett.." Ucap tak sengaja dari Ichigo membuat gadis bermata violet itu memperlihatkan aura membunuh seakan mangsa didepannya.

"Ampuun, Rukia.." Ichigo menahan Rukia untuk tak menghajar mukanya akan tetapi tangan gadis itu tak sengaja melepas kacamata milik lelaki itu.

"Sudah kubilang, Rukia ! Ka-kalau.." Ucap Ichigo terpotong karena sedari tadi Rukia menatap mukanya, takjubkah dipenglihatan mata violet gadis itu.

Tanpa tersadar, muka Rukia memerah hebat karena ketampanan milik lelaki yang didepannya telah membius dirinya bagaimana tidak ? Ichigo tanpa kacamata yang bertengger dimatanya itu menyimpan aura ketampanannya.

"Ichi,.." panggil pelan menggelitik telinga milik Ichigo seakan menyuruhnya untuk mendekat sang gadis tersebut. sang lelaki itu mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman manis bukan penuh nafsu, akan tetapi dengan penuh cinta dan kehangatan menyelimuti mereka.

Mereka menutup mata untuk menghayati ciuman itu dengan tanpa tersadari teman-teman mereka mengabadikan momen bersejarah itu dengan mengambil gambar mereka se-sedang berciuman.

"Ampuun deh, Renji ! Rencana lo bener-bener bikin gue korban kekerasan nih, gantii dengan obatt.." Geruu Kaien.

"OkOk, atas bantuanmu. Kami bisa nyatuin dua insan egois, ternyata mereka malu-malu hhaa.." Ucap Renji menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Pasti besok jadi berita heboh, Renji !" Ucap laki-laki berambut jabrik putih dengan postur pendek*ditepar* dengan mata emerald itu menyusul Kaien dan Renji melihat adegan aneh.

"Hitsugaya, coba kau lihat sendiri ! Pasti mirip kau dengan Hinamori.." Seringai Kaien menyuruh Hitsugaya melihat keluar.

Aw, Um, Shock! Muka Hitsugaya memerah karena adegan itu se-seperti dia melakukan adegan dengan Hinamori sama seperti Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Hha, tuh kan ! Lucu bangett deh.." Ucap Kaien tertawa terbahak-bahak..

Skip~~

Ichigo dan Rukia melepas ciuman selama 3 menit itu dengan menatap satu sama lain, memasuki lebih dalam diri mereka dengan kehanyutan akan cinta tak terbendung oleh dua insan itu.

"Katanya jika kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku, maka aku Kurosaki Ichigo berlutut dihadapanmu.." Ucap Ichigo mencium tangan sang gadis itu.

"Ichigo, bukannya kau bilang mau membuatku berlutut dihadapanmu.." Tanya sang gadis itu.

"Itu hanya membuatmu tergoda, nona Rukia." Jawab Ichigo menatap mata violet Rukia dengan lembut.

"Arigatou Ichigo, aishiteruu."

"Doita for give me all love, my queen.."

Senyum mengembang terlihat di muka mereka.. *Manisnya..,*

Di kelas suasan riuhh meilhat pasangan baru yang masuk melangkahkan kakinya mendengar ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya.

"Selamat ya Ichigo san"

"Wah pasangan baru Ichigo dan Rukia."

"Kuchiki san, selamat ya"

Berpuluh-puluh suara menggema di kelas tersebut, lelaki berambut merah dan bermabut silver putih itu memamerkan suatu gambar yang membikin shock kedua insan terdiam melihat..

"Waw, manis banget mereka.."

"Ciumannya penuh penghayatan.."

"Best kiss for couple Ichigo dan Rukia."

"RENNNJIIIIIII…." Teriak Rukia dan Ichigo menatap tajam Renji yang terlihat tanpa ekspresi kalau-kalau dia akan dihajar mereka.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo..Rukia ! jangan terlalu dipikirin..buktikan aja best kiss kalian." Seringai Kaien.

Mereka berdua menyiutkan aura membunuhnya, tiba-tiba Ichigo mendorong muka Rukia hingga terjadi ciuman singkat.

Uh, Hum.. teman mereka tergagap melihat adegan singkat dari Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Ichi, kau gila ya ! maluu tahuu.." Ucap Rukia dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Malu ya,Rukia ! kalau kita bertunangan akan kubuat lebih malu lagi.."

"ICHIII.."

"Kalau kita menikah nanti, akan lebih..dan lebih malu lagi menatapku, Rukia !"

"ICHIGOOOO…"

"Jika kau malu berarti cinta padaku.."

"Gee r bangett kauu.."

"Kalau kita mau punya anak, keluarkan perasaan malumu hanya padaku..

"ICHIGOOOOOO….."

.

.

.

.

FIN

Gaje kah ! Atau ancurkah ! Anehkah ! Ampun deh selesai tepat hari ultah gue yang bertepatan tanggal 10 Mei 2010. Ini kado buat mereka.. seharusnya mereka ngasih kado untukku #.

Ichiruki days..Ichiruki days, seharusnya happy birthday gue nihh ! Hhhiii, daripada bacot nggak jelas lebih baik review fic Aiha ini.

Jika masih ada kesalahan dalam fic ini saya mohon maaf sebesar-sebesarnya ya, saya masih dalam pembelajaran.

REVIEW PLEASE..,

Klik tombol biru dibawah "Click"


End file.
